


Flying, falling, bleeding

by ko_writes



Series: Fandot Creativity Night - 21/02/15 [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Birds, Flying, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: bird watching</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying, falling, bleeding

   Birds. Beautiful, graceful.

   He wasn't a bird. He couldn't fly away.

   He was ten and he was already a failure. To fly, to fall. Is there a difference? What if he fell a long way down? Would it be like flying?

   He was a bastard. He was ugly and stupid and a bastard; that's what everyone told him.

   He walked along the dark road. He was nothing, a shadow in the dark. He was no one.

   He looked up to the stars that were starting to show. He was nothing underneath them.

   He would say his life was a fairytale; someone needed to save him from the dragon.

   Would he feel like flying if he bled enough? Bleeding, falling, flying; what's the difference?

   A goose flew across the moon, wings tipped with silver.

   Not tonight. Maybe another.


End file.
